xBack home x
by lovenaley4ever
Summary: Haley left when she was 9 now she's back at 16.what will happen? Will anyone besides her best friends remember her?
1. x bye x

ok so this story is about one tree hill.

so that you can get the 411 there it is ...

Haley James use to live in tree hill when she was 9 but moved do to her fathers job.

Nathan & Lucas Scott are kind of friends but not as close as brothers, they are half-brothers ( same dad )

Brooke Davis is well the same old Brooke party girl but caring.

Peyton Sawyer well to the same Peyton loves music music and well music.

Brooke and Lucas are together.

Nathan and Peyton are single.

everyone is 16 years old.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxooxooxoxoxooxxooxoxooxoxoooxoxooxooxoooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo**

Haley and Lucas are best friends.

but brooke and haley are best friends too.

No one knows what haley looks like or who she is.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxooxooxooxo**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**START OF STORY **

**7 YEARS AGO**

'Hales, i carnt believe your moving, WHY? It's not fair!' cried a little 9 year old brooke.

' I told you like 10 million times before, but well would you do two things for me please ?'

'Anything hales, wait what is it ?' answered brooke

' Ok well, be happy, send me pictures, email me, call me and please find a new bestest friend.' Haley said while crying

'Yeah i will for you but do the same,...but...you will always be my bestest friend hales.'

' And you will always will be mine tigger.'

_but then Lydia James came out of the house with the last of their things in a box._

'Come on haley-bub its time to go did you say bye to karen and lucas?.' Lydia said while putting the box in the car and getting in.

'Yes..i...did..umm...bye brooke i will miss you.' haley mumbled something like-remember me

' i will miss you to haley bye.' brooke started to cry again

_When Haley's car was gone brooke said _

Hales remember to come back'

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	2. x home x

**7 YEARS LATER**

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

' I carnt wait' Said Brooke nearly jumping up and down

'BROOKE are you coming?' Said Peyton looking at her like she was crazy.

'Yeah coming,... come on Luke its time for basketball, you don't want to get on the wrong side of whitey do you.' A hint of sarcasm from Brooke.

'Yeah yeah i'm coming.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**: practice was nearly over ...**

'COME ON BOYS we only have another 15 minutes left and...

before he could carry on the gym's door opened and a pretty young petite girl around the stundents age walk in with blondish hair and was wearing a white top with a pair of blue jean and had a 'H' necklice around her neck.the hole gym turnrd around to see who it was

Nathan said to him self '_Wow'_

'O look who it is,... WOW with blonde hair ' Said whitey laughing as he said it.

'Coach your making her go red' Said Lucas with sarcasm.

' Thanks Luke' Said the girl at the door a hint of sarcasm while still embarrassed

'Your welcome, and what are you doing here, bet you couldn't keep away could you?' Said with a smirk on this face

' No i couldn't keep away luke, keep telling your self that and by the way don't give me that _**'i'm-a-scott-dont-mess-with-me-i-get-whatever-i-want-smirk.**'_ Then the hole gym start laughing at the girl response

'How long did it take you to come up with that?' Lucas asked laughing

'Ha it took me about how long it would take me to make a free shot...or... free whatever it is'

Brooke could tell what lucas was going to said next, so she jumped in

'Ok ok Lucas, we know that she can make the shot so will you stop?' Brooke ask in a nice voice

'Brooke i just want to see if she's still go it,...willing to prove it' Lucas asked in a nice but sarcasic voice talking to the girl

'Yeah i will prove it but one thing first and please promise to do it will you?'

' Which is..and yeah i promise?'

' Please hit the shower you smell and when you get out i will do a the free shot-thing?'

'Deal. but you better do it.' Lucas said

'Yeah, yeah i will Luke, just go it smells in here' Haley said with a smile on here face while pushing lucas towards the boys locker room

'HALEY go your self over here ' with that said by Brooke, Haley walked over to her and the cheerleaders.

BOYS HIT THE SHOWERS, GIRLS GET OUT OF MY GYM .' Whitey shouted

'But Whitey Haley has to show Luke that she's still got it so can we please please please stay a little longer please.' Brooke plead

' Ok ok, only because she's my goddaughter, but then get your selfs out of my gym ' Whitey went to his office

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'So that's Haley then? ' Nathan asked luke

'Yeah...' Lucas was cut of by Tim

' Hurry Nate, Luke i want to see that girl make a the shot, hurry up'

'Ok Tim were coming' Nathan said

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The boys came out and saw that Haley already had a basketball in her hands.

'Go on then Haley show me what you've go then.'

'Ok luke you ready, here it goes...' Haley thru the ball while looking at Lucas who was on the side of the gym kind of

' 5...4...3...2...1..in it goes'

_Wow that girl has got a game on her and she hot_ Nathan said to him self

' Ok Luke you have to amit it'

'Ok then that's one thing you still have but did you still have that?...' nodding towards the cheerleading team

'Lucas you know Hales can,.. so STOP and i will prove it my self'' Brooke said

'How' Lucas said while laughing

'When she joins the cheerleading team right hales'

'WHAT BROOKE ...NO...NO...NO'

Lucas put his arm around her and laughed.

'Great idea Cheery'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT YOU DESIDE **_


End file.
